


Gabdrigaminette

by cedalodon



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: oh god i went to type adrigaminetteand accidentally typedgabdrigaminetteAnd this typo from a very good friend of mine caused this fic, and this series.
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032777
Kudos: 9





	Gabdrigaminette

**Gabdrigaminette**

  
  


"How're you doing pretty boy?" Kagami asked as she wound up her whip for another strike. "Had enough yet?" 

They were in Adrien’s room, the blinds were opened to the darkness of the night, hiding nothing of the situation inside to any prying eyes from outside.

"Probably not." A voice rang from the window, announcing their presence to the room. "Be sure to give him another one." 

"Glad to see you made it." Kagami greeted her fellow superheroes as Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the room through the opened window. 

_ thwack _

Gabriel howled in pain as the whip hit his bare cheeks once more. He barely managed to stay on all fours. 

“He’s gotten quite red on the cheeks.” Marinette commented after detransforming. “Will he be okay?”

“I used to be redder than that.” Adrien reassured her with a peck on the cheek.

Kagami held the end of the whip towards her boyfriend. "Do you wanna have a go?" 

"With pleasure." Adrien replied as Marinette threw off her shirt to make out with Kagami.

Kagami moaned sensually as she got a taste of Marinette’s sweet lips. 

The smaller girl took charge and Kagami didn’t mind in the slightest as she was pushed back on Adrien’s bed, laying bare to the cool night air as Marinette settled down on her uncovered crotch.

“You must be tired.” Marinette’s husky voice made Kagami grow all the more heated.

“Tell me about it.” She sighed. “I spanked that bitch all day and he wants more!”

Adrien couldn’t help but pop a boner at the sight of his wives making out.

Neither could Gabriel.

“Having fun down there?” Adrien asked as he bowed down and grabbed Gabriel’s balls in his hand.

The man whimpered at the touch, they had never let him get this close.

“Too bad.” Adrien whispered dangerously, detest clear in his voice. “They’re mine.”

Gabriel screamed in pain as Adrien twisted his nutsacks, causing every nerve in his lower body to erupt in pain.

His screams mixed in with the moans of the girls, music to Adrien’s ears. 

“Oh my god.” Marinette gasped from the bed as she pointed at the man on the floor. “Look guys.”

Adrien looked at the ground beneath his father. He could hardly believe his eyes.

“He came from that?” Kagami chuckled.

Gabriel whined fearfully as the woman walked over to him, kneeling down in front of his face. He couldn’t help but grow hard once more at the sight of her nakedness.

She reached up, stroking the side of his head with a smile. 

He smiled back.

Hers turned cruel.

“I guess it just doesn’t hurt enough.” 

A hand grabbed Gabriel’s neck from behind, pulling him up on his legs as his arms fell weakly to his side.

“Did you bring it?” Adrien and Kagami’s eyes turned expectantly towards Marinette, who was slowly rubbing her clit as she enjoyed the show.

“Sure did.” Marinette chuckled as she pointed to her clothes that formed a pile on the floor.

Kagami rummaged through her wife’s clothes before she found what she was looking for. 

“You’ve had him all day Gami.” Adrien chided her playfully with the nickname he gave her. “Let Marinette have a go. She knows how to use the paddle best after all.”

Marinette threw a disgusted look at Gabriel’s genitalia. 

It looked about to burst, and in need of a beating.

“Sure.” She agreed. “But I’ll have his ass later too.”

“Naturally.” Adrien replied. “He’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you XanMar399 for beta reading!


End file.
